a Savage fox
by Zootopiaftw
Summary: Nick and Judy are trapped with Nick being Savage because of bellwhether. what will happen?
1. a Savage fox

Zootopia. A dream city for all welcomed and taught you could be anything. A utopia of peace for all animals alike.

A city full of lies and struggle is what Nicke WIlde would call it.

At the age of 26 and still living in a dingy whole in the wall with no hope for a better future for himself, Nick had provided for his living through selling pawsicles and hustling other small minded mammals.

Until a little bunny from the ZPD in a meater maid uniform decided to hustle him for tax evasion.

Now with the case almost solved, they're running through the museum with the case of the evidence they managed to recover from the train just before it exploded.

"C'mon Nick, we got to get this back to forensics for analysis". Judy Hopps said, running as fast as she could to the museum doors.

Her and Nick both stopped running when they saw Mayor Bellwhether with two bulls as bodygaurds walk though the door and approach the bunny and fox.

"Well done officer Hopps, if you'll just hand the case over to me I'll make sure it goes to the station". Mayor Bellwhether said, reaching her hands out to recieve the case.

Something inside told Judy in that moment that she couldn't trust Mayor Bellwhether with the evidence though. Something wasn't right. How did Mayor Bellwhether even know they were there in the museum to begin with?

"That's ok Mayor Bellwhether we can hand it in over there ourselves". Judy said starting to back away a little bit fom Bellwhether and her guards.

Bellwhether starts to laugh maliciously. "Get them". Nick and Judy bolted in the other direction inside the museum. While her guards were chasing them Judy managed to hurt her leg on one of the exhibits, cutting her leg. She let out a yelp of pain that Nick heard and he lifted her up carrying her with the evidence box.

Nick ran with her and the box intil he spotted a place to hide for a little bit behind a collumn of the museum.

"Carrots..."

"I'm ok, just a cut. We have to figure out how we're going to get out of this". Judy looked over at the case. "I think I have an idea".

"Come out Judy. We promise we won't hurt you". Bellwhether's voice echoed throught the museum halls.

After she said that Nick, carrying Judy in his paw, sprinted out of hiding running away from Bellwhether and her associates.

While running with Judy, Nick tripped losing hold of the case and pummeling with Judy into an underground exhibit with no way of escape.

Nick and Judy groan from the impact of the fall. Getting up they look up to see Bellwhether standing over them at the top of the exibit. One of the bulls hands Bellwhether the case they dropped with the gun for shooting the night howler syrum into the victims.

Bellwhether unloads the gun of the blueberries Judy replaced the actual syrum with and loads one into the gun.

"It's such a shame Judy. I really did like you". She says before they hear the sound of the gun click into place meaning it was loaded.

"So now what? You plan on killing me?"

"Oh im not going to kill you". She laughs maniacally. "He is". She says as she shoots one of the syrums into Nick's neck.

Nick yelped from the shot in the neck and started hunching over growling.


	2. defenseless bunny

Zootopia. A dream city for all welcomed and taught you could be anything. A utopia of peace for all animals alike.

A city full of lies and struggle is what Nicke WIlde would call it.

At the age of 26 and still living in a dingy whole in the wall with no hope for a better future for himself, Nick had provided for his living through selling pawsicles and hustling other small minded mammals.

Until a little bunny from the ZPD in a meater maid uniform decided to hustle him for tax evasion.

Now with the case almost solved, they're running through the museum with the case of the evidence they managed to recover from the train just before it exploded.

"C'mon Nick, we got to get this back to forensics for analysis". Judy Hopps said, running as fast as she could to the museum doors.

Her and Nick both stopped running when they saw Mayor Bellwhether with two bulls as bodygaurds walk though the door and approach the bunny and fox.

"Well done officer Hopps, if you'll just hand the case over to me I'll make sure it goes to the station". Mayor Bellwhether said, reaching her hands out to receive the case.

Something inside told Judy in that moment that she couldn't trust Mayor Bellwhether with the evidence though. Something wasn't right. How did Mayor Bellwhether even know they were there in the museum to begin with?

"That's ok Mayor Bellwhether we can hand it in over there ourselves". Judy said starting to back away a little bit fom Bellwhether and her guards.

Bellwhether starts to laugh maliciously. "Get them". Nick and Judy bolted in the other direction inside the museum. While her guards were chasing them Judy managed to hurt her leg on one of the exhibits, cutting her leg. She let out a yelp of pain that Nick heard and he lifted her up carrying her with the evidence box.

Nick ran with her and the box until he spotted a place to hide for a little bit behind a column of the museum.

"Carrots..."

"I'm ok, just a cut. We have to figure out how we're going to get out of this". Judy looked over at the case. "I think I have an idea".

"Come out Judy. We promise we won't hurt you". Bellwhether's voice echoed through the museum halls.

After she said that Nick, carrying Judy in his paw, sprinted out of hiding running away from Bellwhether and her associates.

While running with Judy, Nick tripped losing hold of the case and pummeling with Judy into an underground exhibit with no way of escape.

Nick and Judy groan from the impact of the fall. Getting up they look up to see Bellwhether standing over them at the top of the exhibit. One of the bulls hands Bellwhether the case they dropped with the gun for shooting the night howler syrum into the victims.

Bellwhether unloads the gun of the blueberries Judy replaced the actual syrum with and loads one into the gun.

"It's such a shame Judy. I really did like you". She says before they hear the sound of the gun click into place meaning it was loaded.

"So now what? You plan on killing me?"

"Oh im not going to kill you". She laughs maniacally. "He is". She says as she shoots one of the syrums into Nick's neck.

Nick yelped from the shot in the neck and started hunching over growling.


End file.
